20 Knockturn Alley
by karanne
Summary: On hiatus – I'm blocked! After Harry's defeat of Voldemort, life gets back to normal. Does not spotlight the Golden Trio.
1. Prolog 2 July, 1998

#include stdDisclaimer.h: JKR owns the Potterverse, we're just borrowing her toys for a minute or two. Any resemblance to actual people, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Of course, no injury or profit is made by this. 

#include stdOwner.h I'd like to thank Jeconais for his suggestions. This is not Beta tested, so be aware of Alpha code … err, story. This is my first Potterfic, © 2004. Kara Anne Kalel, karanne at mindspring dot com. Please be gentle … 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

20 Knockturn Alley

**__**

Prolog: 

"Adolphus Zabini, it is the judgement of the Wizengamot that you be sentenced to no less than five years in Azkaban Prison for having supplied the Dark. In addition, your Gringott's account will be debited twenty thousand galleons for each witch or wizard you have killed." 

Signed,

Amelia Bones

In Court, Thursday, July 2, 1998.

__

We don't have that much. I thought. _I'll have to sell the house. Where will I live?_ I watched as the dementors took out my father. I gathered myself, and walked out to make arrangements with the Ministry. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 


	2. First Days 18 July, 1998

"20 Knockturn Alley" © 2004 Kara Anne Kalel.

Please see chapter 1 for copyright and disclaimer notices.

A/N: I'd like to thank Wishweaver for letting me show a peek at Jim Patterson. Jim's story can be read at: Realizations, available at: .

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

**__**

First Day: Wednesday, 15 July, 1998 

It's not much, but it's home. I mused. The small apartment over the shop had been used for storage. Now, it's where I would live. I sighed, put down the box of personal possessions the ministry had allowed me to keep, and took off my outer robes. It was a warm day, and the small rooms needed a good scrubbing. Venus, my cat, meowed and settled down on my robes. "Lot of good you are." I told her. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I stood outside the shop, and looked critically at what was now both home and livelihood. The apothecary shop had been in the family for years, the faded sign reading: 

Zabini & Sons 

Apothecary 

Est. 1373 

A. Zabini, prop. 

The walls were dirty, the windows dingy, and the interior! I sighed, rolled up my sleeves, and cast the _bubblehead_ charm to protect myself. Saying, "_scourgify!_" in order to clean the brick walls and windows. I was on my third application of a particularly nasty bit, when I heard a 'pop', and turned around to see a house elf. 

"Nod! What are you doing here? You were freed!" I asked him. 

"Yes, Mistress! Nod was freed, but Nod has no place to go. Nod remembers the shop, and Mistress' needing to move there. Nod thought he might help Mistress!" 

"Nod, I can't take you back." I thought, then asked, "Are you willing to work for me? For a wage?" 

"A … wage? Like Dobby?" The disgust was evident. 

"I can't pay you much. A sickle a day, perhaps." Far less than I would pay a wizard, but the idea of being paid was not welcome with a house elf. The Ministry hadn't said anything about my hiring for the shop, and I needed the help. Reluctantly, Nod agreed. I smiled, and said, "In that case, while I'm working out here, would you clean the inside of the shop? I don't think Father ever did." 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

At last, the windows sparkled, and the brick walls were a healthy tan colour. I entered the shop, amazed at how clean and bright it was. Shaking my head, I moved past the counter, toward the back garden. Climbing the steps, I looked through some of the plantings. While my Potions and Herbology N.E.W.T. scores had been 'Outstanding', I didn't recognize some of the plants. I needed an expert. I pulled the weeds I did recognize, then glanced up at the rumble of thunder. The sparkle of the distortion spell was in place to protect my stock from prying eyes, but it wouldn't stop the rain. I hurried inside as the first drops fell. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

After a quick shower, I sat down to a meal. Glancing over the books, I realized that I really needed to have them audited, as Father had apparently done a lot of business off the books. I added 'Audit shop's books - Gringotts?' to my To Do scroll, then pulled a blank bit of parchment toward me. I scribbled, then cast the mmail charm, sending it off. 

_______________________________________________________________________

From: Blaise Zabini

To: Professor Sprout

Subject: Expert advice

__

Professor Sprout,

I've recently taken over the family apothecary. In looking over the garden, there are some bedded plants that I don't recognize. What would you charge me to pop 'round and identify them? They aren't in my textbooks. 

Also, I'd like to bid on the Hogwarts supply contracts. I've got my supply lists from attending school, but whom would I need to contact in order to do so?

Blaise

Zabini apothecary - supplying your potion needs since 1373

______________________________________________________________________

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I looked over my To Do scroll, and realized that one thing I could do tonight. I shoved back my plate, and rose to freshen up. When I left the bedroom after changing to a fresh set of robes, Nod had already cleaned the dishes up. I took my papers downstairs to the small office, pausing only to add 'Organize office' to my To Do scroll. 

The brief rainstorm had washed away some dirt and grime. I cast a quick locking charm on the shop, then walked down toward the intersection with Diagon Alley. I noticed one thing that I hadn't before, possibly because I hadn't been in the Alley this late before. The shops on Diagon had permanent _lumos_ charms to light their signs. I made a mental note to install one on my shop - anything to help overcome the stigma of a shop on Knockturn Alley. 

"Blaise! Hey, wait up a minute!" I turned, and saw one of the Weasley twins waving at me. I stopped outside the ice cream parlor, and waited. I smiled; it was nice to see some people I knew. They fell in on either side of me, and one of them asked, "What are you doing here so late?" 

"I've taken over my father's shop, and I was just going down to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. How about you two?" 

"We're headed to the Merchant's Association meeting tonight. Where's your shop?" the other one asked. 

I motioned back over my shoulder. "The apothecary shop around the corner. Number 20." 

They winced in unison. "On Knockturn? Good luck." 

I spun and glared at them. "Hey! Am I a Dark witch?" 

They shuffled their feet, and mumbled, "No…" 

"So don't assume I'm going to sell Dark products!" I glared at them, until they mumbled an apology. I sniffed, then said, "Besides, I was hoping you two could help me get things set up. For one thing, I need my books audited, and I need to find a solicitor." 

One of them grinned. "We'll introduce you to the ones we use. They're right across Knockturn from you, number 15." The other one added, "Fourth floor. Now, would you be willing to special order some things for us?" 

"Depends on what it is." I said warily. "I remember your pranks from school. I even set off a few myself." I grinned. "In the Gryffindor common room." 

"That was you? I thought it was Malfoy that painted it green and silver! But how…?" 

I watched as one of them reached out with his wand to tap the bricks. "Surely you don't expect me to reveal Slytherin secrets?" I asked with a grin, as one of them ushered me in. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

"Hello, Tom!" I told the bald, toothless barkeep. 

He gazed at me for a few seconds, then recognized me, and said, "'allo, Miss Zabini. What can I do for you?" 

"We're here for the merchant's association meeting, Tom," one of the twins said. "Blaise is running her father's apothecary shop now."

Tom grunted, and the twins escorted me into one of the meeting rooms. They split up, with one telling me, "The chubby bloke over there is our accountant. I'll introduce you." I followed him, and he told the fellow wearing a Hufflepuff pin on his robes, "Charlie, this is Blaise Zabini. She's taken over her father's apothecary shop." 

"Thanks, err, Fred." The twin nodded to him, winked at me, and vanished. I found a seat next to Charlie, and he commented, "I can't tell them apart." He smiled, then said, "Now then, miss, err, Zabini, was it?" I nodded, and he added, "I'm trying to think of where your shop might be located." 

"Right across Knockturn from your office, according to Gred, there." I motioned toward one of the Weasley boys, then added; "I just call them either 'Gred' or 'Forge'. I don't think their mother can tell them apart, either." I smiled, then said, "As you know, I've taken over my father's apothecary. Looking over his books, he apparently did a lot of business off book, so I'd like an audit before I reopen the shop." 

"Ah. Why don't you ask him? I mean, your father?" 

I shook my head. "Azkaban." 

"Ah." He thought for a minute, then said, "I thought your shop looked different. Drop your books off with me tomorrow morning and I'll do a quick shufty. Most audits are about twenty galleons." I nodded, and he asked, "What about your shop's Gringott's account? How is that standing?" 

"I don't know. I haven't found the statements or the key yet. I've got the cashbox, which has about three hundred galleons in it. The ministry letting me know I had the business was rather sudden," I told him. 

"You've got a ministry letter about that?" Charlie asked. I nodded, and he said, "Take that letter with you to Gringotts. Talk to Cliplick in the business department; tell him your situation. A duplicate key will cost you a hundred galleons, so if you can find it, all the good." I nodded. 

"What about expenses until then?" I asked. 

"Keep your receipts, pay them out of your cashbox, I'll reconcile them later." I heard a tapping sound, and turned about to see a tall, dark haired woman tapping a knife on her beer stein. 

"Order, Order. This meeting of the Merchant's Association and Drinking Club is now open!" I heard a chuckle, and people found seats. 

"Samantha Addams is one of our local solicitors," Charlie mentioned to me. 

"Minutes of the last meeting?" Ms. Addams asked. 

"Move as read." 

"Second?" Someone called "Aye!" and Ms. Addams called, "Old business?" There was some discussion, then Samantha then called, "New Business?" 

Mr. Gambol stood, and said, "In view of the recent battle with You-Know-Who and his … followers, I move we donate five hundred galleons to St. Mungo's Orphan's account." 

"Discussion?" After some haggling, two hundred galleons were seconded to the orphanage. Ms. Addams then asked, "Other new business?" 

Charlie stood. "I'd like to introduce Miss Blaise Zabini. She's taking over her father's apothecary shop across the street from my office." He turned and motioned to me, and I stood, and nodded. 

"What happened to Adolphus?" someone asked. I swallowed, and said weakly, "He's, err, in Azkaban." 

"Eh?" an elderly witch said. I cleared my throat, and said "Azkaban. He's in Azkaban." That put an immediate chill on the room. I smiled weakly, and sat down. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

**__**

Day Two: Thursday, 16 July, 1998 

I had the dream again, the dream of the battle with you-know-who's forces. I remember the alarm sounding at breakfast in the Great Hall, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter sprinting out of the room, and Dumbledore standing to cast _sonorus_. 

"The school is under attack. Third years and below, please meet Miss Weasley at the second floor girl's bathroom. As a Parseltongue, she will open the Chamber of Secrets." There was a murmur at that revelation about Ginny, and confirmation of the Chamber's existence. Dumbledore continued, "Please make sure you all have your wands. All Quidditch teams, primary and reserve, please meet Madam Hooch on the second floor gallery with your brooms. All others, fourth years and above, please meet Professor McGonagall in the front entrance hall." 

In the entrance hall, I stood next to Neville Longbottom, as Professor McGonagall said, "The Quidditch teams will be flying over you. The beaters will be using bludgers with modified charms that will only attack Death Eaters. The other team members will assist you in stunning Death Eaters." She looked at Neville, and said, "I know that several of you have … personal matters with certain Death Eaters. Please do not use the Unforgivable Curses on them. Not only do we have spies among the Death Eaters, but also we wish them alive for the Wizengamot to deal with." She sighed, and added, "My sympathies to those of you who have relatives among the Death Eaters, however, today, there is no more Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Today is only Hogwarts." I watched as she removed the Gryffindor marks from her robes, then I followed suit. 

I tossed in my sleep. "Get down, Neville!" I called, and cast _stupefy_ on a female Death Eater approaching behind him. She went down, Neville casting a binding spell on her. I grabbed her wand, and pulled her silver mask off. Neville's face twisted into a mask of hate, as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix Lestrange's heart. 

"Let's see how long YOU last!" he snarled at her. I put my hand on his wand, and asked, "Neville, what are you doing?" 

"She cast _crucio_ on my parents, enough to drive them insane. They're in St. Mungo's now," he spat. "I'm just returning the favor!" 

"Wait, Neville. Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked at the hate in his eyes, then held out Bellatrix' wand. "Think like a Slytherin, Neville. Use her wand, in case the aurors want to do _prior incantato_ on yours. I'm sure she's cast _crucio_ today." 

"You filthy muggle-lover! You're a traitor to your blood!" Bellatrix snarled as she struggled in her bonds. I backhanded her, my rings cutting her cheek, and told her, "Not only are you a traitor to yours, you're a traitor to Slytherin! Do you know how much the decent people in our house have had to work to overcome the reputation YOU have created? Thanks to you and the Dark Tosser, people see Slytherin, they assume I'm Dark! Do you know what that's like?" I spat on her, then told Neville, "Do it. I'll watch your back." 

I stepped over her, and listened as he dragged her behind a tree. I heard her screams start, then Neville cast _silencio_ to quiet her. She continued to scream helplessly in silence. I turned to check behind me, and someone airborne called, "Behind you, Blaise!" I spun, and fired off a stunner, along with Susan Bones, who swerved to miss another curse, then waved to me. The Death Eater fell, and skidded for a bit in the dewy grass. I ran over to grab his wand, then cast another body bind spell. I tore off the silver mask over … my father's face. 

I started and woke up, panting a bit. I glanced at the clock: 5:07. I didn't think I could get to sleep again, so I got up, making my small bed, then heading into the loo for my morning routine. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I had transfigured a chair into a table to hold documents, looking for the bank statements and the Gringott's key. My morning tea sat cooling on the desk. I glared at it, then cursed my father under my breath. 

"Can Nod help Mistress?" I jumped a bit, then turned and said, "Not unless you know where the Gringott's key, and the bank statements are, Nod." He gazed at me, then snapped his fingers, and gave them to me. 

"Where … it doesn't matter. Thank you, Nod." He smiled, and with a pop, disappeared. I put the statements with the account book, and left the office. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I knocked on Charlie's office door, and heard someone call "Come in!" I saw a young girl at the front desk, possibly Charlie's daughter. She looked to be about a third year. She smiled at me, and I returned it, saying, "I'm Blaise Zabini, I talked to Charlie last night?" 

"I remember you! Slytherin, right?" I nodded, and she said, "I wish I could have seen the battle! We were so _frightened_ down in the Chamber! It's such a long drop down, and I didn't know Ginny Weasley was a Parseltongue! I heard the battle was _awesome_! Did you really stun, err, you-know-who?" 

"I wouldn't have called it that, and no, I didn't. I didn't know Ginny was a Parseltongue until Dumbledore mentioned it. That must have happened when she was possessed by you-know-who in her first year." I grimaced, and she bounced up, knocked on Charlie's doorframe. He looked up and waved me in. 

"Close the door, please." I did so, and took a seat. "I'm glad you didn't answer her questions. She's still so young … " He sighed, then added, "I'm a father, what can I say? I'm trying to protect my little girl." He sighed again, then asked, "What have you found?" 

"Three years of bank statements, the accounts book, and … " I waved it, "the Gringott's key!" 

"Excellent! Please take a couple of my cards, they've got my mmail address. Give one to Cliplick at Gringotts, and another to your solicitor. They can mmail me with any questions. If you want, you could see Samantha, she's just down the hall." He glanced through the papers, then said, "I don't see anything unusual at first glance. Give me a couple days for a more thorough examination." I nodded, and he stood, holding out his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Zabini." 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I opened another office door, with a young wizard at the front desk. I smiled at him, and said, "Hello. I'm Blaise Zabini. I've just taken over my father's apothecary shop across the street, and I need to see a solicitor." 

"I'm free at the moment. Hello, I don't think we met last night. Samantha Addams." She juggled her teacup into her other hand, then held hers out. 

"Blaise Zabini." I followed her into her office. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

"Now then, Miss Zabini. I understand you've taken over your father's shop?" 

"Yes. First of all, what are your rates?" 

"Retainer is two hundred galleons." I gulped, and she smiled. "Give me forty down, as I understand things are still up in the air. We can settle the balance later. For today, ten galleons to answer questions and get started on sorting you out." 

I nodded, and passed her ten galleons, and Charlie's card. I said, "I can get the thirty later today." She nodded, and wrote out a receipt for me. I told her, "Charlie down the hall is going over the books for an audit, but I wanted to make sure I was completely legal before re-opening." She nodded, and I continued, "Looking through the inventory, and the books, I'm guessing that as much as forty percent of father's business was not only off book, but of Dark materials. As much as I hate to give up the volume, I don't want to trade in anything illegal." 

"Hmm." She steepled her hands, and regarded me. "I was Ravenclaw. What house were you in?" 

"Slytherin." 

"My husband is Slytherin." She took a sip of her tea, then said, "There's illegal, and then there's restricted. Your competitors at Slug and Jiggers don't handle those items; they don't want the hassle. If you're willing to handle a bit of extra bookwork, you can keep the majority of that business." 

"I don't mind. I've mmailed Professor Sprout about identifying some things I didn't recognize, but I haven't heard back from her yet. I'd also like to bid on the Hogwarts contracts." 

"It might be too late to get the initial student supplies ready. It's only about six weeks before school starts again, and that would be somewhat labour intensive. I would suggest you bypass the students this year. As far as the regular school supplies for Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey; that is something you'll need to negotiate with them." She took another sip, then said, "We'll do the paperwork for getting you a restricted distribution permit from the Ministry. You would only sell to government agencies like the aurors, businesses, and schools. You couldn't sell restricted items to individuals, but you could sell to their businesses, who would then assume liability." She winked at me, and toyed with a business card on her desk. With a start, I recognized the twin's shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and grinned. 

With a soft 'ping', two mmails appeared next to my wand hand. I said, "Excuse me," and quickly checked them. I smiled, then looked at Samantha, and said, "I've just gotten the Hogwarts bidding requirements from Professor McGonagall." 

"Excellent. Please forward a copy to my mmail, if you would. I'll look them over and let you know of anything unusual." She handed me her card, and added, "The Ministry is in a bit of an uproar at the moment, due to you-know-who, but I've got a classmate working there. I'll meet her for lunch and see what can be done to expedite the paperwork." She stood, and held out her hand. "Good luck, Ms. Zabini. I'll be in touch, and it's a pleasure doing business." 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I hurried back across the street to my shop. Dropping Samantha's receipt in the cashbox, I withdrew forty galleons, then locked it away. Sitting at the desk, I opened up my mmail.

_______________________________________________________________________

From: Minerva McGonagall 

To: Blaise Zabini

CC:Poppy Pomfrey

Severus Snape

Subject: Hogwarts Bidding Requirements

Attach: General_Requirements.pmt

Restricted_Potions.pmt

Student_Potions.pmt

Infirmary_Potions.pmt

__

Miss Zabini, 

Professor Sprout forwarded to me your inquiry regarding bidding on the potions requirements for the school. Please find attached the general bidding requirements, as well as the more specialized requirements from both Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey. Please contact them directly with any questions regarding their requirements. Please have your bids in by Friday, July 31, 1998. Decisions are made and contracts awarded on Friday, August 14, 1998. 

For your information, Ms. Narcissa Black (nee Malfoy) has accepted a position as a Mediwitch in Hogwarts Medical Department. 

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

______________________________________________________________________

I looked at the requirements. The only real difference I could see was that the Infirmary was finally buying prepackaged potions, instead of relying on Professor Snape and his students to make them. They would probably continue to make the more specialized ones, but the constant burden would be off Severus. I forwarded the mmail: 

_______________________________________________________________________

From: Blaise Zabini 

To: Samantha Addams 

Subject: FW: Hogwarts Bidding Requirements

Attach: General_Requirements.pmt

Restricted_Potions.pmt

Student_Potions.pmt

Infirmary_Potions.pmt

__

Ms. Addams, 

Please find below the mmail from Professor McGonagall. Looking at the requirements, I don't see anything too unusual. Please let me know if you have any questions. 

Blaise

Miss Zabini, 

Professor Sprout forwarded to me your inquiry regarding bidding on the potions requirements for the school. Please find attached the general bidding requirements, as well as the more specialized requirements from both Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey. Please contact them directly with any questions regarding their requirements. Please have your bids in by Friday, July 31, 1998.Decisions are made and contracts awarded on Friday, August 14, 1998. 

For your information, Ms. Narcissa Black (nee Malfoy) has accepted a position as a Mediwitch in Hogwarts Medical Department. 

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Zabini apothecary - supplying your potion needs since 1373

______________________________________________________________________

The second mmail was much friendlier: 

_______________________________________________________________________

From: Pomona Sprout 

To: Blaise Zabini

CC:Minerva McGonagall 

Severus Snape

Filius Flitwick

Subject: Lunch! 

__

Blaise, 

Sorry about the delay in replying to your mmail. Let me make it up by inviting you to join us for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. We'll be arriving by floo about 12ish, and then we can discuss the latest news! 

Hope you can join us!

Pommie 

Herbology - the staff of Life! 

______________________________________________________________________

I replied: 

_______________________________________________________________________

From: Blaise Zabini

To: Pomona Sprout 

CC:Minerva McGonagall 

Severus Snape

Filius Flitwick

Subject: RE: Lunch! 

__

Professor Sprout, 

That sounds wonderful! I've been so busy these last few days I don't know which end is up! I look forward to seeing you all again at the Cauldron. 

Blaise

Zabini apothecary - supplying your potion needs since 1373

______________________________________________________________________

I checked the time - where had it gone? I put together what I needed, then left the shop again. As I walked across the street to Samantha's office, I saw one of the Weasley twins heading the same way. I held the door for him, and he broke into a short jog. He grinned in thanks, and commented, "Once you stop doing Quidditch, you get all out of shape." 

"Of course, it could be from being hit in the head with a bludger one too many times." I suggested, as I started up the stairs. 

"That too," he agreed with a grin. He stopped at Charlie's door, and I continued down the hall toward Samantha's. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

Receipt in my pocket, papers in hand, I walked into Gringott's, and signed in at the commercial department. Settling down to wait, I checked my To Do scroll, and made some notes. 

"Ms. Zabini? I'm Cliplick. Follow me." I hurried after him, entered his office, and took a seat. "What do you want?" he asked. 

"I've taken over my father's apothecary business, and I need to get my accounts changed over. I've got a letter from the Ministry regarding it." I told him, passing him a copy of the letter, as well as last month's statement and the key. "I've got a solicitor and an accountant checking things out for me now. You can mmail them if need be." I passed him Samantha and Charlie's cards.

"I see." He silently perused the documents, then told me, "I see no problems, however, there is a bank charge of five galleons to change the records." He filled in some documents, then passed them to me to sign. With a wave, copies were created for me. He placed my key on a device, then told me, "Place your wand in the groove, and your wand hand on the plate. This resets the security for the vault." He placed his hand on the other side, then spoke a spell. There was a spark, and a glow under my hand. "Will that be cash, or bank charge?" 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I thought I'd pop next door to see what new inventions the Twins had come up with. Leaving Gringott's, I turned left, and entered Weasley Wizard Wheezes. One of them was talking to Neville Longbottom. He glanced up, spotted me, and called, "Oy, Blaise, a minute?" 

I strolled over, ignoring the sudden explosion from the rear of the shop. If Gred didn't worry, neither would I. I smiled, and said, "'Lo, Neville." 

Gred prodded him, and said, "Go on, mate. Ask her." 

Neville cleared his throat, and shuffled his feet. He hesitantly said, "Um, err, Blaise, canihaveajob?" 

I blinked, and processed that mumble. "Neville, are you asking for a job?" He swallowed, and nodded. I crossed my arms and regarded him. "Neville, take a deep breath, then ask me again." 

"Blaise, can I have a job?" 

"Much better," I told him, with an encouraging smile. "You need to work on your self-confidence." Gred nodded, and I continued, "Now then, how were your N.E.W.T. scores?" 

"I got an Outstanding in Herbology and DADA, Exceeds Expectations in Potions and Transfiguration, and Acceptable in everything else." 

"That's excellent!" I told him with a smile. _Neville got **that** high a score in Potions?_ I thought in disbelief. "You sound like a good match for my shop." He smiled, and I told him, "However, right now, I don't know what my finances are going to be like." Neville's face fell, and I added, "I'm not turning you down, Neville. I need to hire someone, and I'd rather it be someone I know. I'm waiting on some information from my solicitor and accountant, which I should have in a day or so." He nodded, and I said, "Today's Thursday. Give me your mmail address, and if you don't hear from me, pop 'round on Monday the 20th." He smiled, and a loud 'boom' sounded from the back. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I entered the Leaky Cauldron, and smiled at Tom, who nodded to me as he talked to a young man with black hair. The young man moved off, and I asked, "Who's that, Tom?" 

"Name's Jim Patterson. Worked for me during the summer months before, now he's on with me full time. Me wife and I getting up there a bit, Jim's a good 'un. Hope he'll take over the Cauldron when I retire." 

"Ah." I looked after him, then said, "Favors Potter a bit, he does." Tom nodded, and I said, "I'm meeting four people for lunch, Tom. They're flooing in from Hogwarts." 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

We had an enjoyable meal, and I left Jim a nice tip. He got some second looks from the professors, but his eyes were brown, there was no famous scar, and his clothes fit, instead of Potter's baggy robes. Besides, what would Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, be doing waiting tables? 

We walked back to my shop, having a pleasant conversation. I turned into Knockturn alley, and paused, saying, "Well, there it is!" 

"It looks much better than the last time I saw it." Professor Snape said. 

"Thank you, professor. I want to put in a few _lumos_ charms on it, I just haven't had the chance." I admitted. 

"For nighttime? Allow me!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "_Lumos permanante tempus noctum,_" he called, pointing his wand over the sign. He smiled, and said, "That will turn it on at dusk, and off at dawn." 

"Thank you, professor." I unlocked the door, and ushered them in. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

**__**

Day Three: Friday, 17 July, 1998 

My alarm went off, telling me "Wake up, sleepy! Wake up, sleepy! Wake up, sleepy!" 

"Ah, shut it!" I told it, pulling the pillow over my head.

"Wake up, sleepy! Wake up, sleepy! Wake up, sleepy!" I took a swing at it, and it skipped out of the way. "Wake up, sleepy! Wake up, sleepy! Wake up, sleepy!" 

"All right, all right. I'm up." I told it, putting my bare feet on the floor. I shivered, and pulled my dressing robe on. 

"It's about time!" the clock told me. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

The morning tea wasn't working yet. I had been trying to design packaging for the school potion kits. Previously, when students had bought potion supplies at Slug & Jiggers, they had simply been tossed into the student's cauldron. This had always bothered my sense of order, and I was trying to come up with something that would set my shop apart, yet be convenient for the students. I cursed, and looked around the office in the back of the shop. How father had managed to work here, I had no idea. There was barely room for a desk, a filing cabinet, and a pair of chairs, and that was it. I cursed again, then put the doodles into a folder, and pulled out another, reading "Prophet Adverts". I looked at it. I had written 'Under New Management' and 'Zabini Apothecary' in there, but after that, I was stuck. I didn't want to simply copy the infrequent adverts father and grandfather had placed - the previous one had been ten years before I was born! I looked at a package of 'Skiving Snackboxes' the Weasley twins had pressed on me. It was well designed, with the 'skiving' end of each in red (except for the one causing temporary blindness, which was a smooth texture), the 'cure' end in gold (the blindness cure was very lumpy). Each Snackbox had the name in green (Puking Pastille, etc.), on top. 

I slammed my quill down in frustration. I didn't even know how much of a budget I would have to work with each month! I glanced at the clock, which read a few minutes 'till eight. _What had the Weasley twins done about these problems last year?_ I wondered. _Why don't you get off your fat arse and go ask them?_ I replied to myself. Stuffing my parchment into folders, I decided to do just that. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

"'Lo, Blaise! What brings you here so bright and early?" One of the twins motioned to a fellow standing there, and said, "You remember Seamus, don't you?" 

"Zabini, right?" I nodded, and Seamus asked, "What brings you to the Wheeze?" 

"Design problems." I sighed. "I've taken over my father's apothecary shop, Seamus, and I've got two problems. I've got a Prophet ad I'm stuck on, and I'm trying to design a carry-all for the student's potion supplies." 

"Tackle box." Seamus said instantly, "I used one in my first year, until Snape blew it up. Thought it was a right clever idea, meself." 

"What is a 'tackle box'?" I asked.

"'Cor Blimey, you've never been fishing?" 

"That's a muggle sport, isn't it?" I asked warily. 

Seamus nodded, jaw slack. He shook his head, then said, "A tackle box is a small wood or metal box that opens up to a bunch of small compartments. Mum did some transfiguration to fit all the supplies, then put expansion and lightening charms on it. I'd suggest putting a shoulder strap on, to help carry it. That is, if Snape doesn't forbid them." 

I smiled, saying "Let me take care of Professor Snape. Where can I get a hundred or so of these 'potion boxes' in a week or two?" 

Seamus grabbed one of the twin's cards, then said, "Give me your mmail address, and I'll look into it for you." 

One of the Twins had sketched out a very simple ad. He told me, "Ginny designed our stuff. She told us to keep it neat and simple. For a first advert, you want it to stand out, so I'd suggest a quarter-page. It will be expensive, but you want to get your name out." I started to comment, and he held up a finger. "I know, you want to tell all the neat things, but people will skip over it like that. That's why I did it this way." He swiveled the parchment around to show me: 

______________________________________________________________________

Zabini Apothecary 

Under new management

Est. 1373 

Blaise Zabini, prop. 

For your Potion needs.

20 Knockturn Alley

mmail

floo

______________________________________________________________________

Forge added, "You'll want to change your sign to match, and have a separate shop mmail address and floo connection. Even though your shop is just a few yards away from Diagon Alley, people won't know that, so they'll want to floo directly." I nodded, and he continued, "The floo people take their own bloody time to set it up, so I'd get that started as soon as possible. Our connection costs us 50 galleons a year, but it's worth it." 

I winced at the cost, but smiled, and said, "Thanks, gents. Oh, and Gred?" They both looked up, and I told them, "My solicitor says I can get a Ministry permit to sell restricted items to businesses. Get your list together for me. I'm going to go see her now, then off to the Ministry." Their grin was frightening. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

The young man at the solicitor's office told me Samantha was down the hall with Charlie, so I walked down to his office. I smiled at Charlie's daughter, who jumped up, and knocked on her father's door. Sticking her head in, she said something, then waved me in. 

"Good morning, Ms. Zabini!" Charlie told me. Samantha shifted some files off the chair next to her, then held out her hand. 

"We were just discussing your situation," she told me. "I was just telling him what the reporting requirements were, so he could make the appropriate changes in your books. I've also got the forms the Ministry requires for the permit." I nodded, and she continued, "We've also got the Ministry tax forms for you to submit, and other miscellaneous items like employment applications. I presume you're not going to try to run the shop by yourself?" 

"No, I've already got someone I'd like to hire on." I replied. "The thing is, I have no idea what kind of monthly budget I'll be working with, so I don't know what I can afford to pay him. I'm also going to need to advertise, design packaging and get supplies … " I sighed. 

"Packaging?" Charlie asked. "What do you mean?" 

"For the students at Hogwarts. I hated having my potion supplies just tossed in my cauldron, so I'm working on an idea for a prepackaged kit that they can buy. They can simply buy refills, and building in expansion charms should handle the supplies for the later years." I ran a hand through my hair, "Assuming I can get things put together in two weeks." 

"Well, speaking as a parent, it would be much more convenient. However, you're going to need to invest in a good, strong post owl or two." Charlie said. He motioned toward the outer office, "Isabella is going into fourth year, and I'm just glad I know so many of the merchants for her supplies. I don't know how someone like Arthur Weasley manages to afford it for his brood." 

"I know." Samantha added. "I've got a niece that will be a first year. Of course, I hope she's Sorted into Ravenclaw, but her father is already worrying about the costs. Of course, she wants a nice broom for quidditch, too." She sighed, then added, "Let me see your packaging when you've got it done. I'll give you my 'aunt's perspective' on it. Off the clock." 

"As will I." Charlie added.

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

Charlie gave me a draft budget, so I could get some planning done. He would revise my books, based on our conversation. It cheered me that I already had some existing contracts to generate some income. I gave Charlie 20 galleons on account, gathered my papers, and hurried toward my shop. I saw someone waiting for me. 

"Good morning, ma'am," I told the large woman politely. "I'm not open for business quite yet." 

"I understand you have extended an employment offer to my grandson. Before I can give my consent to his employment on Knockturn Alley, I wish to inspect your shop," she told me imperiously. 

"I have discussed with Neville his working for me. That was contingent upon my meeting with my solicitor and accountant, Madam Longbottom," I told her. "I have just come from a meeting with them, and will be extending him an offer later today or tomorrow." I added, "As Neville is of legal age, I believe that his employment does not require your consent, ma'am." 

"How do I know you will not be selling Dark items?" she demanded. 

"I have Ministry permit forms which I will be filing today. I have also had my professors from Hogwarts by to confirm that I do not have Dark inventory. I have no plans to sell Dark items." I gave her a hard look, then added, "My father is in Azkaban prison for selling Dark materials. I have no desire to join him." _I need to add my Ministry permit number to my advert._ I told myself, making a mental note. 

"I see." She gave me a stiff nod, and gathered herself to leave. She had turned, when I asked, "Madam Longbottom?" She turned her head, and I asked, "Fancy a quick cuppa?" 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

After some polite chitchat, I set my cup down, and asked, "Madam Longbottom, may I ask a question about Neville?" 

"You may. I may not answer it," she replied. 

I nodded at this, and then asked, "I had some classes with Neville at Hogwarts." I phrased this carefully, "It seemed to me that he had a … problem remembering things. I'm quite honestly surprised that he scored as well as he did on his N.E.W.T.S." 

She pursed her lips, and played with her cup. "You are aware of what happened to his mother and father?" 

"To some extent. They were tortured with the Cruciatus curse until they went insane." I didn't want to mention Neville's revenge on Bellatrix. That was his business. 

She hesitated. "Neville was very young when it happened. The Death Eaters … tortured my son Frank first, while they forced Alice and Neville to watch. Then, they … they tortured Alice while Neville watched. We had to apply memory charms on Neville, they were perhaps a bit too strong." She took a shaken sip of tea. "Please do not mention this to Neville." 

"I shan't. I ask as his friend." I said. "He had difficulty in school with things that should have been second nature to him." Madam Longbottom nodded, and I said, "However, I do think you should discuss this with Neville. He's achieved his majority, I think he has a right to know. Possibly to have the memory charms reversed."

She pursed her lips, then nodded. Putting down her teacup, she stood, and gathered herself. "I am glad that he had such good friends while he was at Hogwarts. You are a credit to Hufflepuff." 

I stood also. "Thank you, Madam Longbottom, but I was not in Hufflepuff house." I opened the door for her. 

She blinked. "Oh, really? Which house, my dear? Gryffindor?" 

I smiled. "No, Ma'am. Slytherin." 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

Leaving the shop again, I turned right onto Diagon, and moved down a couple of doors. The Ministry operated a small post office on the right, just past the ice cream parlor, at No. 30B. I looked over the larger owls, before moving to the public fireplace. Tossing a handful of floo powder, I called, "Ministry of Magic!" 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I hated travel by floo. However, the Ministry hadn't taken down the apparition wards. I picked myself up, and dusted myself off. I remembered some of the Atrium from my visit for Father's trial, but hadn't really looked about. I walked up to the security desk, where a fellow was registering wands. I got on queue, and heard a fellow tell him, "Morning, Eric." 

"G'morning, miss." I handed him my wand, and he asked, "Name and business?" 

"Blaise Zabini, I need to have my shop's fireplaces connected." 

"You'll be wanting level six, then. Floo office is down the hall to your left." He handed me my wand back, and a badge, which read, 'Blaise Zabini, Floo application'. I smiled, and passed through the gate to the lifts. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I stood at the counter, and filled out forms to connect both my fireplaces to the Floo network. I dithered about connecting them both two-way, or one incoming and one outgoing. I finally decided to do both two-way, and paid my hundred galleons, although not without a wince. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I asked at the counter, "Is Amanda Grayson in?" The blonde turned, and called, "Oy, 'Manda! Summat for you!" 

A raven-haired witch came up to me, and asked, "Yes? I'm Amanda Grayson. You must be Blaise Zabini. Samantha talked to me about you." 

I smiled. "Yes. I've got the forms she gave me, already filled out. When can we get started?" 

She held the door in the partition for me, and motioned to a seat at her desk. "Oh. New regulation. I'm supposed to fill them out for you. Let me take a look, eh?" She winked at me, and I passed her my folder. She looked my forms over, then made some corrections, and signed them. "Now that **_I've_** filled them out, there's the matter of the permit fee. Fifteen Galleons." I winced again, and started to count. I came up three Galleons short. Amanda pulled out her bag, and tossed in the three Galleons, then wrote out a receipt. She winked, then said, "My nephew is starting Hogwarts this year." 

I grinned. "I presume that he'll need potion supplies?" She nodded, and I said, "You know where to come with him?" 

"I think I can find it," She smiled, stood, and held out her hand. "Good luck, Ms. Zabini. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

It was a few minutes after five when I left the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; ministry permits in my folder. Waiting in queue for the lifts, I saw a fellow with long, worn robes and thinning bright red hair. I asked, "Excuse me, are you Mr. Weasley?" 

"She's got you, Arthur." "Wait till Molly hears!" people joked. He smiled, and said, "Yes, I'm Arthur Weasley." 

"Blaise Zabini," I offered, holding out my hand. He took it, then asked, "What can I do for you, Miss Zabini?" 

"Fred and George mentioned their sister did some design work for them. I was wondering if Ginny was up to a commission?" 

The lifts arrived, and we boarded. He thought for a moment, then said, "I don't know. Why don't you come home with me, have a bit of supper, and ask her yourself?"

"Oh, I couldn't impose … " 

"Nonsense. I insist. Having someone else to talk to at suppertime will be a pleasant change." Mr. Weasley blinked, then said, "Er, what I meant was … " 

I grinned. "Well, if you insist. Truth, I wasn't looking forward to flooing back to my shop for a solitary meal, and I can't afford to eat out." 

"Then it's settled!" He smiled, and ushered me to the outbound fireplaces. "Our home is 'The Burrow'. Nice and distinct." 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I really, really hated travel by floo. I dusted myself off, checked that all my forms were intact, then looked up when a short, plump witch said, "Hello, dear." 

Arthur looked up, and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Molly, this is Blaise Zabini, a friend of the twins. She was at the ministry, and asked after Ginny." 

"Well, why don't you sit down, dear, and get comfortable. Fancy a cuppa?" 

"Thank you, ma'am." I took off my outer robes, folded them neatly, and hung them over a chair. 

Molly smiled at me, and bustled about the kitchen. She put a hot cup of tea in front of me, then said with a sigh, "I wish the twins were as polite." She sat, then said, "What brought you to the Ministry, dear?" 

I took a sip of tea, and sighed in pleasure. I set it down, and said, "I've taken over my father's apothecary shop. I needed to get my fireplaces connected to the floo network, and pick up a permit for restricted items. I was chatting longer than I expected with Ms. Grayson." 

"At Law Enforcement?" Arthur asked. "How do you know her?" 

"She's a classmate of my solicitor," I replied. "I wanted to make sure I was right up with the Ministry before I reopened." I took another sip of tea, then said, "Fred and George said that Ginny had done some design work for them. I thought she might be interested in a commission." 

"A commission on what?" Ginny asked. She added, "Mum, Harry said he would try to pop 'round this weekend." 

"He's always welcome, dear. You know that." Molly said. 

I looked at Ginny, and asked, "You know where he is? People have been looking for him for _WEEKS_!" 

"'Course I do. I'm his girlfriend." Ginny said calmly. "Now, what's this about a commission?" 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

Molly Weasley was a superb cook; I asked her for the recipes she used. She blushed, matching her hair, then we settled down to a discussion of what my needs were. Arthur 'knew a bloke' who could redo my sign, and Ginny agreed to pop 'round to my shop on Saturday. Molly insisted I stay overnight, "It's so late, dear! I won't hear more." She was like the Mum I never knew and Ginny like a little sister. I followed Ginny upstairs to her room. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

"It must be nice, having such a large family." I mentioned to Ginny as I brushed my teeth. 

"What about you, Blaise?" 

"Just Father and I, I never knew my Mum. Father was away all the time on business, I was raised by my Aunt and the house-elf. Father said she was a Squib, but still … " I sighed, then added, "I need something to cheer myself up. Tell me about you and Harry!" 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

**__**

Day Four: Saturday, 18 July, 1998 

"Blaise, time to get up!" Ginny bounced on my bed. 

I groaned and rolled over. Ginny tickled me, and I shrieked, swinging my pillow at her. There was a pounding on the door, and a voice called, "Oy! Keep it down in there!" There was a thumping on the stairs, and Ginny said, "Ron's up." She gave one more bounce, then said, "C'mon, we need to get down before Ron eats everything." 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I had transfigured a pair of Ginny's jeans and a blouse to fit, and came downstairs after her. Ron was busily inhaling his food and ignored us. Mr. Weasley was reading the Prophet, and Mrs. Weasley was stirring something with her wand. I asked her, "G'morning. Can I help?" 

"Oh, heavens no, dear. Thank you for asking. Go sit down, and I'll be right over. How do you like your eggs?" 

"Are there any left after Ron got through with them?" Ginny called. She added, "Ron, close your mouth when you eat. You disgust me!" 

Ron mumbled something, and I said, "I'm not fussy, Mrs. Weasley. Whatever's easiest." I took a seat, and Ginny passed me some sausage. Mr. Weasley passed me a part of the Prophet to read. 

Mrs. Weasley brought over a large platter of eggs, avoiding Ron's grab for them. She passed them to Ginny and I, then sat down with her tea. She asked, "So, Blaise, dear, how's your shop coming along? Anything we can do to help?" 

I took a sip of tea, then said, "I've got my permits from the Ministry, my solicitor and accountant are on the case, now what I need to do is to get some business. I've got someone that I hope to hire on to help out with the shop." I took another sip, then said, "The twins have been a marvelous help, they're who referred me to Ginny." I smiled, then said, "If I can, I'd like to bid on the Hogwarts contracts. Seamus made a good suggestion about the student's kit, to use a 'tackle box' for Potions." I shrugged, and said, "He described it as 'a small wood or metal box that opens up to a bunch of small compartments'. Frankly, I have no bloody idea what such a thing would look like." 

"I think I've got something like that in my shed." Mr. Weasley said. He looked eager. 

"You've got all sorts of Muggle trash in there," Mrs. Weasley said. "I've been after him for years to bin the lot of it!" She looked at us, then said, "Well? On with you, then!" 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

Mr. Weasley rooted about a bit, then pulled out a battered wooden box. He blew off the dust, then put it on a teetering workbench with a rather proud air. I looked at it warily, and poked it with my wand. Ginny snorted, then found and worked the clasps, and popped it open. The sides seemed to split apart into several dozen small boxes. Mr. Weasley was rooting about, and came up with a wide strap, which he proceeded to fix onto the sides. I looked at it, closed and opened it again, and said, "This might work." 

Ginny hefted it, closed it and put it over her shoulder, testing the movement. She smiled, and said, "Some expansion and lightening charms, this could work nicely." 

"Ginny, why don't you come with me to the shop today? We can put our heads together, work out the problems … I'll even buy you lunch at the Cauldron." I asked. 

"Err ... Where is your shop, Blaise?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"Number 20 Knockturn Alley." I replied. "Just a stone's throw from Fred and George's." 

"Why don't I accompany you there? I have some business on the Alley anyway, and I'd like to see your shop," Mr. Weasley asked. 

__

To make sure I'm not selling Dark materials, also. I told myself. I smiled, and said, "That's fine. I need to be there to make sure the fires are lit for the Floo people. I hope Neville can make it today, also. His Gran came to see me yesterday." 

"Madam Longbottom?" Ginny shivered theatrically, "Poor Neville. Is Neville who you're hoping to hire on?" I nodded, and she asked, "Could you use some help, at least until school starts again?" 

"This is your last year, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley looked at her with a smile, and Ginny nodded. I asked, "Possibly. How were your O.W.L.S., and interested in doing some of it in trade for your supplies?" 

"I had an 'Outstanding' on my Potions and Herbology O.W.L.S., and Professor Snape gave me an 'Exceeds Expectations' on my sixth year final exam." Ginny said. 

"That sounds good." I indicated the tackle box, and asked Mr. Weasley, "May I have this?" 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

We flooed to Fred and George's shop. They weren't open yet, but their Floo connection allowed us to get there from the Burrow. After some polite chitchat, we walked across the Alley to my shop. I unlocked it, then excused myself to light the fires for the Ministry's Floo people, and to send a mmail to Neville. 

_______________________________________________________________________

From: Blaise Zabini

To: Neville Longbottom

Subject: Job offer

__

Neville, 

I would appreciate your coming by as soon as possible to discuss the job and fill out some paperwork. My floo connections aren't established yet, so you'll need to apparate or floo to the Ministry post office's fire. Their floo address is 'Diagon Alley Post Office', and I'm right around the corner. I've set the door's locking charm to let you in with the password 'Neville entrance'. 

Blaise

Zabini apothecary - supplying your potion needs since 1373

________________________________________________________________________

Mr. Weasley left to handle his other business, and I asked Ginny to brew a stomach-soothing potion, then package it individually. I showed her the supplies and the charm to label the vials, and left her to it. I cast _scourgify_ and _reparo_ on the box, then started to experiment with different size boxes, using the potion supply lists Professor McGonagall had sent me. 

"I'm finished, Blaise," Ginny said, handing me a vial. "Want me to experiment with that?" 

"Thanks, Ginny. I'm expecting Neville at any time." I inspected the vial, finding it thick and pink like it should be, then popped the seal, said, "Cheerio!" and drained it. I rolled it around my mouth, then swallowed. The expected feeling of peace rolled down to my stomach, and I sighed like I always did. I looked at the labeled vial one last time, then binned it. "There's a faint aftertaste," I mentioned. 

"Two drops of tincture of bezoar in the mix." Ginny admitted. "Divided among the lot, I'm surprised you can taste it." 

"Most people probably wouldn't," I admitted. The bell over the door jingled, and Neville came in. He was dressed up a bit, and looked uncomfortable. I smiled at him, then said, "Ginny, if you could work that out for each year, first through seventh? Ideally, I'd like to have a pre-packaged kit for each year that could be simply added to it." 

Ginny nodded, then frowned at the box, and I motioned to Neville to follow me back to the workroom. Ginny had left the cauldron she used washed and drying on a rack, with three dozen vials of her potion in a wooden rack. I motioned to a peg, where Ginny had hung her robes, and Neville hung his up. I perched on a stool, and Neville took another. I smiled, then said, "Neville, I want you to brew a potion for me. It's a secret formula, so I need your word that you won't reveal it to anyone." He nodded, and I continued, "Three vials of it, please. The ingredients and other supplies are over there." I unlocked a drawer, then tapped my wand to the book revealed, and whispered a password. Flipping to the correct page, I handed the book to Neville. 

"Professor Snape's headache cure?" Neville asked in disbelief.

"It will cure everything from _Crucio's_ aftereffects to toothache." I told him. "I brewed it for him last year, and naturally stole a copy. It's powerful, and a bit tricky, not for dunderheads." We grinned at using the professor's favorite phrase. "The labeling charm is _'Zabini Scriptus Label'_, then the name of the potion. That will put the company label on the vial. I'll be out front if you need me." 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

I retreated to my office while Neville and Ginny were occupied, and pulled out the Prophet advert folder again, and added the new information to the advert. I had gotten a mmail address from Charlie, fortunately, as Father's folder predated the use of mmail. 

_______________________________________________________________________

From: Blaise Zabini (Zabini Apothecary)

To: Susan Miller (Daily Prophet Advertising sales)

Subject: Display adverts

Attach: Zabini_display.pmt 

__

Ms. Miller, 

I have taken over my father's shop (Prophet account # 307), and would like to know your current rates for display adverts, both quarter and half-page. I have attached a workup of my advert for your reference. 

Regards,

Ms. Blaise Zabini

Zabini apothecary - supplying your potion needs since 1373

________________________________________________________________________

I heard a whoop from Ginny, and poked my head out to see her dancing around the counter. She spied me, and said, "Come on, Blaise, I've solved it!" I leaned on the counter to watch. 

"First thing is expansion and lightening charms, and I put cushioning and locking charms on the sides as well. If it's swinging on someone's shoulder, you don't want them bruised, or to have it open accidentally." I nodded, and she continued, "If you notice, there is a deep central well, where we put the liquids. I put them in hexagonal bottles, so they don't roll, and you can fit more of them in there." She pulled out a pouch, and added, "Things requiring special handling, like ashwinder eggs that need to stay frozen, go in the charmed pouches that fit either on top or on the sides of the bottles. We're the only ones selling those pouches." I smiled, and she continued, "The fold-out trays will hold supplies for first through fifth years. At that point, they're either finished with Potions classes, or … " 

"… Continuing on into N.E.W.T. level classes." I smiled. "How do the individual year's supplies fit in?" I asked. 

Ginny started to fit things into the case. She paused, and said, "This is a first-year's kit." I looked, and most of the five foldout trays were empty. Ginny added more, commenting, "Second-year", "Third-year", "Fourth-year", and "Fifth-year." 

"Excellent!" I said. "What about sixth and seventh years?" 

"I looked into simply adding more trays, but it became top-heavy." Ginny admitted. "That would work if we can get larger boxes, or metal instead of wood, but for now, I came up with this." She reached under the counter, and pulled out a black box. She snapped it on the top, securing it with a locking charm, then opened it up, commenting as she filled them, "Sixth-year", and "Seventh-year." Each held almost twice the amount of the previous years. Ginny cast a charm to paint it black, and polished the metal clasps.

"That will work a treat." I commented. "What we'll need to work out is the cost of the complete kit for each year, and what each refill will cost." I said. "If we can do a discount for pre-orders, that will let us have them in stock. We can add ten or twenty to that amount for people that see then and want them. I'll have to do some figuring tonight." 

Neville pushed open the door from the back, and carefully handed me three labeled vials. I held one up and inspected it. The potion inside was a translucent black, with silver reflections. "It looks perfect, Neville." I said. I cracked the seal, and took some, then closed it and passed it to Ginny. I repeated the taste-test, and swallowed. 

"Thanks, Blaise. I … uh, I locked the book away again." Neville stammered. 

"Ah. Thanks. That's the ticket." Ginny added. She binned the empty tube. 

"Ginny, could you tidy up while I get some paperwork done with Neville? Then I'll buy you both some lunch at the Cauldron." I asked. I motioned for Neville to follow me as I walked back to my office. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

On the way to the Cauldron, Ginny stopped, looking into Florean's Ice Cream Parlor. I asked, "Ginny?" and she said, "Blaise, notice how neat and professional Florean's staff look?" I nodded, and she said, "I think you should get shirts for the three of us to wear." I looked again, then slowly said, "Let me think on it." 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 

We stopped to look at Slug & Jigger's apothecary shop, discussing in low voices the strengths and weaknesses of their displays. Mr. Jigger came out and stood on the steps, arms crossed and scowling at us. I smiled at him, and pulled out my wand to tap the bricks. 

---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** ---*** 


End file.
